My Immortal
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: Songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence' While Winry thinks about Ed, she suddenly realized just how much she hates his very being. She's suddenly struck with the idea to kill him for all he's done to her. Will the Elric's blood end up on her hands? COMPLET
1. My Immortal

_**My Immortal**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own_ FMA _In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Some Violence and Blood.

**A/N: **OK, with this fic, you're gonna have to be pretty open-minded. I've never really written a Winry-wants-to-kill-Ed-and-will-try fic so, yeah….it was generally inspired when I heard _My Immortal _by Evanescence, hence the title and why you will see italicized words of the lyrics XD So, yes, this is a songfic and I hope whoever reads will enjoy. (Don't ask how I got the idea, just read XD)

F----------------M----------------A

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Winry, 17, lay on her bed, lying on her stomach while hugging a pillow and burying her face into it. She was trying to suppress the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes. Al, 16, had returned about a week ago, his body in tow, but…he had come alone. Edward was not with him.

Before Al left to Rush Valley with her grandmother, he explained that, when his body was returned, his elder brother was no where to be found. Al said that he was unsure of what happened but Winry pretty much knew. Ed was most likely dead, sacrificed to the other side in order to save his younger brothers body. She expected nothing less from him, after all. _  
_  
_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Even after a week, Winry was still devastated. She loved Edward, she wouldn't deny that now. They had been through much over the years. The emotional wounds he had given her would not heal with time. The pain she felt for him, it was something she couldn't get rid of now.

They had been together ever since they were children, they grew up and her feelings towards him had changed dramatically. When they were younger, Al and Ed would fight over who would marry her. Even if Ed won, she would've rejected him then. But now, she just wanted to spend her life with him, telling him she loved him and being able to feel his skin against hers. But, sadly, he was gone and it felt like he wasn't coming back. It was then that Winry promised herself something. 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

Throughout the years, Winry had always tried her best to be there for Ed; to sooth him when his Automail made him muscles ache and offer her ears to let him have somebody to listen to him, even if he never accepted the gesture. When he screamed, she tried to calm him, telling him it'd be OK. Through all the years, _she _held his hand and stood by him when others gave up. She never gave up. Not anymore.

She would let go of him, even if he would hold on with all his might. If Ed was alive, he couldn't count on Winry anymore for her help, or her comforting words. If Ed was alive, heart pumping and blood flowing through his veins, he wouldn't smile if he ever saw her again. No, he'd be screaming for forgiveness and mercy on his pathetic, sorry soul. Because if Winry ever saw him again…

She'd kill him. 

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me 

He used to be the only thing Winry worried about. Was his Automail just right? Were he and his brother safe? Were they in the middle of nowhere? Was he bleeding to death in the middle of a dark alleyway where no one could hear his screams?

Not anymore. His face had taunted her dreams—or nightmares, rather—for long enough! She wanted nothing to do with him. His voice, his once soothing to her ears voice, had chased away any sanity left in her. This was why she would be the one to end his life if he were alive.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Time. Time was the lat thing she wanted to think about. Time always seemed to be against her. Now, that Edward was seemingly gone, each tick of the clock seemed to pass by less quickly, leaving the tock to wait with its agonizing impatience. She would just have to find a way to make it go faster. With her newfound idea, perhaps the time would understand and leave her alone to taunt another.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_To think, _Winry thought suddenly. _I waited so long for his sorry ass, _she hated him. Everything he did to her, it didn't bother him once, did it? Now that she thought about it, every time he left, he never _once_ looked over his shoulder, just to see her one last time.

_At least he had the decency to say goodbye,_ she thought, but it didn't matter to her now. He kept her away from everything, sealed himself in a nice little shell, leaving his anguish to eat away at him. She was surprised at the fact that he had gone for so long without so much as suffering from full-on depression. He still managed to smile whenever he could, and even laughed heartedly. Winry could just picture his bright, grinning face, his golden eyes, glistening happily.

It disgusted her. Everything about him suddenly seemed so wrong; he always did say he was a sinner, after all. 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along 

He was still with her, haunting her dreams with his voice and leaving her to daydream about his ever so unique golden eyes and his smile, which used to be so precious to her, but now meant nothing. She's been alone without him, without him breaking her Automail and getting on her nerves. That was the way they bonded; through Automail tune-ups and being mad at one another. Although strange, those were the moments that meant the most to her. Through Automail, she was able to get close to him, and sometimes touch his scarred skin. And, by being mad at each other, their relationship grew stronger.

It mattered not, though; their relationship grew so strong, but now, it crumbled like a wall being hit with cannon shots. This wall hadn't held up.

F----------------M---------------A

Edward Elric, 17, walked down the dirt road of Resembol. His combat-boot covered feet left imprints behind as his weight pushed down on the ground. His pants were shining slightly from the Sun above and, shockingly enough, he was only wearing a black tank top on the upper part of his body, letting his Automail shine in all its glory. He was walking with his head held high and his back straight. There was even a small, lopsided, grin gracing his features.

He should be smiling, after all. He _knew_ he had gotten Al's body back, although he had disappeared from the younger afterwards because the Gate was trying to be a happy-go-lucky bitch with him, but he didn't allow it. He managed to get back, still with his Automail limbs, but unscathed. Well, almost; he had a few new injuries and added battles scars but he didn't really mind, seeing as he was used to it.

He looked ahead with happy, glistening eyes, and could see the light-yellow two-story home coming up. He was suddenly reminded of when he'd come to get his Automail fixed and whatnot. And, with that, came the though of his mechanic.

_Winry, _he though and even smiled more brightly, blushing slightly as well. He would get to see her, too. After years of thinking he'd one day leave and never see her beautiful, smiling face again, he proved himself wrong; he was alive, heart pumping and blood flowing through his veins, and he would be able to see his precious friend and mechanic again.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

He was abruptly reminded of everything he and Winry had been through. From the time they were children to when she started fixing his Automail. They had been through a lot together; he was always leaving her and making her worry and that was one of the things that added so much grief to his life. He regretted many things in his life; trying to transmute his mother, becoming a Dog of the State, the list goes on. But there was one main thing that he also greatly regretted.

He hadn't told Winry he loved her. But he understood that he couldn't. It would've just made saying goodbye to her even worse. He did what he could for her; when she cried, he tried to comfort her by asking what was wrong. Although it was little and the tears were usually caused by him, he supposed it was something. He was also the first to help her if she was in trouble and he was always grateful for her work on his Automail.

He suddenly found a new reason to go home; aside from seeing his younger brother in the flesh, finally, he would also get to see Winry and be able to ultimately admit his feelings to her. He continued walking and, soon, he was able to see the full house ahead of him. He noticed a form in the second-floor balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out to everything before them. He recognized said form as Winry, wearing a black mini-skirt, white tank top and black boots. His smile widened.

The blonde Elric stood on the tip of his toes and waved at her, hoping she would notice him. Apparently she did because he saw her lean up on her palms and look to him.

"Hey, Win!" he called out happily. "Long time, no see!" he saw her huff out a breath before quickly walking back into her room, her long, loose blonde hair whipping behind her. It was then that Ed smiled nervously.

_She's probably gonna kill me. _If only he knew the truth in his words.

He continued walking until he stood right before the house. The door opened to, none other than, Winry. She looked pretty damn angry. Ed took a small step back, hoping Winry wouldn't throw her wrench at his head as she usually did. It didn't work. Before Ed could say something, the sound of metal meeting skull rang about his head and he fell back.

The Alchemist leaned up on his elbows and rubbed his sore head.

"Damn it, Winry, you couldn't have mercy on me _once_!?" he asked as he looked up to her. Her eyes did not soften upon meeting his. "C'mon, Win, say something," he said, trying to sound playful. The girl only glared with a menacing look in her eyes as she stepped closer to him, a hand behind her back.

"Win, what's up?" Ed asked as he became slightly worried. It stayed tensely silent. What Winry said and did next both scared and shocked Edward.

"You sorry bastard," she muttered as she pulled her hidden hand up above her, holding a sharp piece of metal in her hand. She struck but Ed pulled his Automail arm in front of him, defensively, before the hit could be registered.

"Winry, what the hell's gotten into you!?!?" The Alchemist asked nervously as he searched her eyes for an answer and struggled to protect himself.

"You're dead," Winry told him heatedly and then continued trying and hit him. Ed pushed her off of him and she landed on her back a few feet away. He then fixed himself so that he was on one knee and facing Winry. He saw her lean up as well, a hatred burning in her eyes as she looked to him.

"Winry what's wrong with you!? Who's making you do this!?" he demanded from her. The mechanic didn't reply but threw herself at him for another attempt at an attack. Ed, though, caught her wrists I his hands but was forced on his back again. He growled lowly before rolling over and forcing Winry under him, holding her wrists securely in his hands.

"Who's making you do this!? _Answer me!!_" he demanded angrily. Winry struggled to get free but failed.

"No one," she told him. Ed's eyes widened curiously.

"Then why are you doing it?" he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Because I hate you!" she screamed at him irately. Her words stung worse that reconnecting Automail.

"What?" he asked unbelievingly.

"I hate you, Edward Elric. You've caused me nothing but pain and suffering. And, for that, you _will_ pay," she said angrily, staring him dead in the eye. Ed's eyes stayed saddened; Winry _hated_ him. Those were three words he never wanted to hear from her. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I guess you have every right to hate me, Winry," he told her. The mechanic's eyes softened slightly. "But do you really want to kill me over that?" he questioned. Winry shrugged and she snarled at him.

"Get off me and I'll show you," she challenged. The Elric's eyes widened at the seething hatred and seriousness in her voice. Unknowingly, he loosened his muscles a bit and looked away from her. Winry wasted no time; she pushed him off her and he landed next to her on his stomach. She then sat up and pulled the sharp piece of metal above her. Ed looked to her and his eyes widened nervously.

"Winry, no!" he said edgily.

"You're gonna regret everything you've ever done." Before Ed could defend himself, she struck his side and he screamed from the pain. As he bit his lower lip, he fell to his other side and pulled his Automail over his new injury. He could feel the warm blood flow out of his body and absorb into his shirt. Some of it fell onto the ground below him as he went onto his back. He hissed through gritted teeth and looked up to Winry; she was smiling.

"I already regretted everything I've done," he said quietly. "You didn't have to stab me to make me regret it." His words caused Winry's eyes to widen slightly.

"But I guess stabbing me helped it a bit…now I know the consequence for it all. If you're gonna kill me…then I won't get in your way," he said through breaths as he held his injury tightly. "I'd want to kill me too." He braced himself for the blonde's next blow, shutting his eyes closed and stiffening his muscles.

_He's gonna hold back? _Winry asked herself curiously. Her eyes softened at his actions and she looked away. The sharp object in her hand slipped out of her fingers and fell to the ground beside her. She couldn't kill him.

She could hate him, she could despise his every last detail, and she could even tell it to his face. But she couldn't kill him. He had too much to live for now; he had his younger brother to think about, after all, and would probably try to amend his wrongdoing with her. He was too young to die; he didn't deserve to be killed, much less my Winry's hands. Even now, she felt bad about making his blood flow.

The moment he heard a piece of metal fall was when Ed looked up to Winry. Her blonde hair was shadowing her eyes from sight. He felt he was safe from another hit so he forced himself to kneel in front of her, giving her a worried look.

"Winry?"—"Just leave me alone, Ed," Winry asked of him quietly and with a shaky voice. Ed's eyes widened slightly and he let out a tiny breath.

"Of course," he agreed silently and stood up, walking off to the house to tend to his injury. As he was about to enter, he looked over his shoulder one last time to see Winry. She brought her hands to her face and began weeping quietly. He ripped his gaze away from her and continued inside.

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **Gonna make this two chapters, seeing as it's long enough here XD Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames ;) thanks! I know it's kinda…odd D: but, please, tell me what you think :)

P.S. Chapter two will most likely be kinda short :P Also, Am I the only one who think's my format of a songfic is weird? Just curious…


	2. Forgiveness

_**My Immortal**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own_ FMA _In Any Way. I Also Don't Own _My Immortal_ by Evanescence, though I do think they're an awesome band ;)

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Some Violence and Blood.

**A/N: **OK, part two ;) Hope you like!

F----------------M----------------A

After letting her tears flow for a few more moments, Winry finally cleared her face of any tears, grabbed the sharp piece of metal and stood up. Slowly, she walked back to her home and stepped in. She rubbed her eyes with her arm as she placed the sharp object on a table and continued into the house. Soon, she was in the living room and that was where she saw Edward on the couch, apparently trying to apply some medicine to his newfound injury, seeing as he had taken off his shirt and was inspecting his wound. He looked rather anxious about it.

"You won't be able to do it yourself," Winry told him quietly, causing the blonde Alchemist to jump a bit and look to her. Winry could read his mind like a book; he was trying to decide on whether to cut and run or ask what she meant.

"Um…" he mumbled and then continued. "What do you mean?" Winry knew he would ask; his mind always seemed to be thirsty for knowledge. Cautiously, the Rockbell walked over to him and sat down on his left side, where the injury was.

"Well" she began. "Your brain won't let you." This only earned her an odd stare from the Elric. She stifled a chuckle and continued.

"Your brain knows that it's going to cause you pain; therefore, it won't let you hurt yourself. Your body and brain won't let the person cause themselves pain," she explained to him. Ed seemed rather dumbfounded.

"How…did you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Something I picked up from a book or something," Winry replied as she looked away while still facing him. It stayed silent for a moment.

"Here," she said, suddenly looking up to him. "I'll help you," she told him and then snatched away the medicine from him. She then grabbed a small cotton-like cloth he had also grabbed and gently poured the antiseptic about it. Then, she carefully motioned her hand towards the gash. She sensed the Alchemist stiffen as she was getting closer but she tried to ignore it.

Soon, her hand and his side connected; Ed groaned a bit in pain and shot his head forward, strands of his golden hair covering his eyes. By looking at him, it caused Winry's heart to do two things; excite from seeing him in pain but also ache for the same reason. She _wanted_ him to suffer; to feel the same pain and misery he had put her through. But, she also wanted to sooth him; to protect him from those very pains and take the pain for him if she could. It was so very confusing.

"Hold it there," she told him; Ed obliged as he placed his Automail hand over the cloth, with his hand, accidentally, on her own. The Rockbell growled somewhat and pulled her hand away. She stood up and walked to the backroom, where she grabbed a roll of bandage. She came back and sat down at his side. The blonde unrolled the bandage a bit. Telling Ed to remove his hand, she placed the bandage over the cloth and began wrapping it around his waist.

"This will hold for now," she said to him quietly. "But you're going to have to see a doctor soon to make sure it's OK," she explained plainly. Her blue eyes looked up to his face, apparently awaiting a reply. Instead, Ed shrugged and looked away from her. The act caused her eyes to widen for a moment. She sighed silently to herself.

She stood and walked towards the kitchen. Before she disappeared completely, she heard Edward call her name anxiously. The Rockbell looked over her shoulder to him, waiting to hear what he had to say. The Alchemist took in a breath and held it for a second, or so. He gathered his courage before finally deciding to speak.

"Do you…really hate me?" his voice was low, nerve-wrecked and edgy. Winry's eyes widened at his question; she hadn't expected him to ask _that._ She sighed and answered with what she could tell him.

"You know how I said that the brain won't let a person cause themselves pain?" she asked quietly as she clenched her fists. Ed nodded carefully, worried about what her next words would be.

"Well, my brain's telling me that _you're_ going to cause me pain…its telling me I should stay away…so I'm going to listen and do just that," she told him sternly. She noted that his shoulders tensed at what she said to him but he stayed silent with any comment he seemed to have and turned away. Winry forced herself to hold in a sigh as she clenched her fists more tightly, her nails close to penetrating her skin. She took one step and then walked away completely.

F----------------M----------------A

_**A Few Weeks Later…**_

It was the middle of the night. Winry was in the dark hallway by herself, her bare feet padding on the hardwood floor beneath her as she walked out of her room in a white shirt and black mini-skirt. She had been doing some spare work, trying to keep herself busy and her mind off of…_Edward._ She had finally figured it all out; she had the words in her mind of what she wanted to tell him, but…she was nervous.

More like unsure, truth be told. She was unsure of what would happen between them; they hadn't spoken for some time now. Ever since the incident, the barely threw each other a glance; especially with what she had told him at home. Ed had been spending his time with Al; Winry just forced herself to try and ignore him while working on her Automail designs and attending to customers who came in every now and then. She had decided today to tell him, but in the dead of night; that way, they would be alone and awkwardness would be just between them.

Soon, the Rockbell stood right in front of Ed's bedroom door. She held herself tightly, quickly questioning herself on whether or not to go ahead with her plan. She decided she would and she let out a tense breath. Cautiously, she brought up her hand to the door and gently knocked it three times. She could hear some shuffling and then the sound of mismatched feet against the floor. The muffled sounds stopped and the door opened.

When Ed opened the door, his eyes widened at who he saw before him.

"Winry?" he questioned, both curiously and edgily.

"Ed," Winry said quietly. "I need to talk to you," she told him, urging him to allow her inside. The Elric hesitated but bowed his head and widened the door so she could enter. Carefully, she walked into his room, hearing the door close silently behind her.

"You don't have anything on you, do you?" she heard Ed question, both in an irritated and suspicious manner. Winry sighed; he was still as paranoid as ever.

"No, I don't," she said sternly as she looked to him over her shoulder with glaring eyes. She took note that he backed up and placed a hand on the knob behind him; he was ready to run if things got out of hand. She figured that Ed wouldn't leave from where he was until she had said what she had to say. Nevertheless, the act made Winry soften her look on him; the goal now was to make him less wary of her. That would be difficult.

"Edward," she said his full name and she turned around fully to face him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear," she said to him. His glaring eyes didn't reduce from their anger; he was willing to burn a hole right through her soul if he had to.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Winry," he told her. "But how can I make sure you won't turn on me if you get angry at me again? You tell me that," he narrowed his golden eyes on her as he said it, pressuring her to answer without fault. So she did.

"Because I have it all figured out now." Winry dared to take a step closer to him but stayed still after that, especially since she noticed him tense up a bit. He would be on his toes until she proved him wrong about her.

"Is that so?" he demanded rather than asked. Their eyes stayed locked onto one another for a moment.

"Yes." Winry whispered.

"Then prove it," Ed challenged her. The Rockbell sighed to herself.

"You'd have to let your guard down for me to do that." Ed's eyes widened at her words; she knew him rather well to say that. Anybody else would've said he was just being pissy when in truth he was paranoid and was in alert mode. For a moment, the two stayed as still as statues. After a few moments, Ed closed his eyes finally; he loosened his muscles and let his hand slip off the knob of his door and to his side.

Reopening his eyes, he walked over to his bed and sat down. Taking a deep breath, he motioned for Winry to sit next to him with a shake of his head. The mechanic obliged and carefully walked over and sat next to him. Ed faced her and stared her down with his burning eyes. Winry, though, would not lose her composure so easily; she stood her ground and stared into his eyes; the eyes she longed to stare into for a long while.

Ed had a knack of being able to see a person through how they looked at him; whether it is with pure hatred or compassion, he could always figure it when others couldn't. As he looked into Winry's eyes now, he saw quite a few things; sadness, love, depression…regret. He knew what she regretted and he could tell she wanted to apologize. His eyes softened a bit and he suddenly felt sorry for her himself; it had taken a lot for her to come to his room tonight and try and prove to him that she no longer wished to do him harm. His eyes closed, signifying to her that his guard was down.

Once she saw his eyes droop, Winry carefully made her move; she had his full attention and he trusted her not to hurt him. Gently, she placed her hand on his flesh one and brought herself closer to him, bowing her head.

"Edward." Her voice was low and soft, with hints of nervousness as well. "I know what I did to you was wrong; I don't know how many times I'd have to apologize for you to forgive me but I don't expect you to forgive me. I made you bleed; I could've even put your life in danger, for all I know. But, I want you to know that I regret it.

"I regret hurting you for what you had done to me. I suppose I'm no better than you for trying to make you suffer…when all you were trying to do was protect me." The moment the words left her mouth, Ed's eyes widened fully and he quickly looked to her; her head stayed bowed.

"I've been thinking a lot these past few weeks," Winry whispered to him. "And, for a few days, I put myself in the position you were in. By doing that, I realized why you became so concealed and hid yourself in a shell. I understood why you and Al never told me anything," she explained, tightening her grip on his hand. "I realized that you never wanted me to get hurt; you never wanted me involved so nothing could happen to me…so you swore secrecy between yourselves to keep it all away, no matter how badly it hurt you."

Ed's widened eyes did not _once_ reduce in size. Every word she said, down to the _very last detail…_

Was right. He said nothing for a few moments, to see if she had anything else to say. She did.

"You've defied human existence, Edward," the Automail tech said as she finally looked up into his eyes. Ed gave her a confused look, wondering what she meant. She went on.

"You forced yourself to take the self-inflicted pain, even when your brain knew it would hurt you. You caused yourself pain to protect the ones you cared for; you didn't listen to what your mind told you and took the pain for everyone else…ever since you were only twelve years old…you truly are a Prodigy." The Alchemist stared at her in complete and utter shock. Winry's eyes closed and she looked away. Without a word, she slipped her hand away from his and stood up, walking towards his door.

Ed managed to regain his mental composure as he quickly looked to where Winry was; she was halfway to the door.

"Winry, wait!" he yelled quietly as he stood and grabbed her wrist. Accidentally, he pulled too hard, causing Winry to be pulled back and crash into him, her other hand upon his chest. Winry stared at him, surprised and slightly irritated.

"Ed, let go of me or else,"—"Or else what, Winry?" Ed cut her off and asked playfully. "You don't have anything on you; not only did _you_ tell me that but, just by looking at what you're wearing, I can tell you don't have a wrench, or any other tool, on you," he explained, causing Winry to widen her eyes at him.

"My wrench _isn't_ my only weapon," the Automail tech said heatedly, referring to her raw strength. The Elric Alchemist simply grinned at her.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he told her smugly. "You _did_ say I defied human existence, after all." He pulled her close and then pulled his lips into her own, kissing her deeply. Winry tensed when she felt his lips against hers and his arms wrapped around her small waist. With her arms now at her sides, she tried resisting but her body ignored all orders.

It was then, though, that she took note of his burning passion; his love for her. Her eyes fell half-lidded but she still refused to kiss him back. She looked to his hair; rare in its color, she wondered if it was unique in its touch as well. Then again, everything about the young man seemed so unique and different. It was then that Ed carefully pulled away, his golden eyes half-lidded and worried; worried she didn't feel the same.

Winry couldn't take it anymore; the moment she saw his eyes, she closed her own and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her lips into his again. She ran her fingers through his hair; it was surprisingly soft and smooth to the touch. Ed's eyes widened at the sudden gesture but he fell into it and held his breath for a little longer, just for Winry. He closed his eyes, held her tightly and kissed her back.

It was sweet and loving, comforting and caring; all their worries seemed to melt away through that kiss. They pulled away, finally, and looked into each others eyes. Winry smiled at him and their breaths mingled before them, as their faces were only a few inches away. She embraced him, nuzzling her face into his neck and breathing in his Edward-Elric-only scent; it was the scent he had on all his clothes and could never be removed.

The blonde mechanic wrapped an arm around his waist and kept her other arm around his neck.

"I forgive you," Ed mumbled suddenly. Winry held him tightly, burying her face further into his warm neck.

"Thank you."

F----------------M----------------A

**A/N: **T.T Next time I say a chapter's gonna be short, _don't listen to me!! _DX This has happened…twice already, I believe XP Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks! I really hope you enjoyed the read!

By the way, I guess you could say this is my New Years gift to everyone, since I've posted it an New Year's Eve XD anyway, Happy New Years to _everyone _who reads; I hope you guys have a good one. It's been a great year, so let's say hello to the New Year with a _bang!_ I love you all and I thank all my loyal readers and reviewers; I wouldn't have written twenty stories without all of your great reviews! ;)

_Happy New Years!!! -Huge fireworks in backround- _XD


End file.
